tALES OF THE uNDERGROUND
by ILoveErik1870
Summary: When Sarah and Jareth have kids of their own, what kind of stories will they have to tell? Which stories will they chose to tell? tALES OF THE uNDERGROUND is the perfectly crazy story of how the Goblin King and Queen fell in perfect, crazy love. Updates may take a while, but I won't give up on this story.


"Once upon a time, there was a young girl whom had a very strong opinion about everything, but most of all...peaches." Jareth sat down at the edge of his daughter's bed. His face clearly showed how exhausted he was, but he was determined to give his daughter a good story. His blond hair fell lightly around his face and his eyes, despite the exhaustion he felt, were forever smiling.

"Oh daddy, I've heard this one already!" Tauriel exclaimed sitting up on her knees, the covers falling away from her. Her previously lit up features began to show a bit of disappointment in her father's usually perfect memory. Tauriel was only about five and adored her father's stories. With a light chuckle Jareth nodded.

"Trust me, you haven't heard this story, or at least not all of it." He explained to the perky little girl. She nodded still a bit suspicious. Settling back down in her spot and pulling the covers over herself the long hair blonde, whom took after her father in looks, but was more like her mother in personality; which his wife was thankful for. "Alright, where was I? Oh, Yes...peaches."

"What about peaches?" a larger voice entered. "You know mom hates peaches with a passion." Ryannon, Jareth's oldest daughter and first in line for the throne. She was only a few decades old, an adult in Aboveground terms, but living in the Underground, she was still only a teenager; and was constantly reminded of it by her family. She was quite the opposite of her little sister, looked much like her mother, but her personality was a mixture of her father's arrogance, and her mother's bossiness. However, luckily enough, the two most important things to her were her family, and her kingdom. The future queen crossed the room, leaving her perch at the doorway, her arms crossed giving her father a taste of his own medicine with the Signature Goblin Royalty Smirk, as they had begun calling it.

"I was just telling your sister a story, would you like to join us Ray?" He asked using her nickname to butter her up a bit. Ryannon shrugged and sat at the opposite edge of her sister's bed. For such a young girl it was quite a large bed, although, Jareth often gave his children anything and everything.

"Why not." Once she found her place she settled in and listened.

"Right...Our story begins in an orchard, a peach orchard to be exact..."

"Jareth?" A sigh escaped her lips. Jareth couldn't help but smile as she spoke. He couldn't stand the woman, she was insufferable, infuriating, even ignorant at times, but he loved her with everything he could, and he knew shed say the exact same about him. "You know what I want?" She let out that thoughtful sigh again. She had dragged him out to the orchard to spend a day away from all the craziness of the castle. Lately the castle was crowded with Troll monarchs, Elvish monarchs, High Fae monarchs, etc. due to the upcoming wedding. There had been enormous amounts of plans and meetings and so on since Jareth had finally gotten Sarah to agree to marrying him. She had fallen in love with him, slowly, much slower than he fell, but she did eventually fall.

"What do you want precious?" He asked he meant for it to be quite genuine, but she though he was teasing her as usual. She pushed him away playfully. Jareth smirked before biting into the peach in his right hand as Sarah eyed it suspiciously, across from him.

"Sometimes, I just want to take the best moment, the good one, and save them, forever." She lie back in the grass extending her legs so that her bare feet rest in his lap. "So that I can go back whenever, and stay in that moment for as long as I want."

"Is right now one of those moments?" He asked tossing the finished peach aside. She sat up a bit using her elbows for support.

"I don't know, I guess." She spoke. "Why?" She questioned tilting her head to the side just a bit, making her hair fall just perfectly against her bare shoulders. Jareth loved that dress on her, off the shoulder, her cleavage exposed, yet just enough to leave him wanting more. She tried to sit up a bit more, but Jareth had just about lost it. Quickly maneuvering over her his sudden presence looming above her, made her almost institutionally lie back again.

"Because I'd save this moment." He whispered in her ear before gently kissing it. Sarah smiled a bit at the sensation. Jareth wasn't done though, he began trailing light kisses down her neck. He's only reached her collarbone before Sarah pulled him closer and trapped his lips in a kiss. They were hungry kisses at first, but soon forced herself to stop, leaving Jareth more desirous than before. They had been playing mind game like this since they decide the love between them was actually mutual, and with all that practice they both knew exactly what each other's weaknesses were.

"Yeah, I'd definitely save it." She mumbled as he went for her lips once more, hoping for the same passion he'd earned a moment ago. Sarah decided to allow him that and their lips crashed together, heat building up between them.

"Um, Dad?" Ryannon interrupted "No one wants to hear how you and mom 'did it' in the peach orchard." She spoke in a rather disgusted tone.

"What did they do?" innocent little Tauriel asked.

"Nothing Princess." Ray told her.

"Don't worry, luckily for you we were interrupted by your uncle." Sarah spoke walking into the room. "Jareth, they little, not appropriate subject matter."

"Um excuse me." Ray spoke up more than a little offended.

"I don't care how many decade old you are, young lady." Sarah spoke partially teasing. "But, it is an important part of the story, so I'll let this one slide, okay mister?"She spoke readdressing the inappropriate content. Sarah crossed the lavish room and sat down beside her husband. "You may continue, but I will censor out things if I must."


End file.
